The present invention relates generally to jewelry, and more specifically to fashion accessories using a flexible fabric cord.
For thousands of years men, women and children have used jewelry to adorn their bodies in various ways. Typically, although not always, an article of jewelry is used for one particular purpose such as a necklace to adorn the neck or a bracelet to adorn the wrist. These articles may or may not be embellished with beadwork or gemstones and can be made of a variety of materials. Necklaces can be long or short according to personal preference.
One popular style is a very short choker necklace. This choker-style of necklace is worn snugly around the neck. It has typically had a clip, hook or some kind of clasp attachment at the back of the neck, or has been tied at the back. By untying or unhooking the necklace, it does not have to be passed over the head, which is much larger in size. Usually the material forming the main body of a necklace or bracelet is made of some kind of chain, ribbon, cord, leather or silicone material forming a loop of material which can be used in conjunction with beadwork, clasps, pendants etc. to form the desired piece of jewelry.
Fabric materials, such as narrow strips of cotton or cotton/polyester blend, t-shirt fabric are used as a base for scarves, necklaces and bracelets. While this may look aesthetically pleasing, the lack of elasticity in the fabric strip means that it is not practical to be used as a wrap bracelet, where elasticity is helpful to get the last loop over the hand which is larger than the wrist. Cotton and cotton/polyester blended fabrics also have a tendency to fray when cut into strips and mechanically stressed. The resulting fibers which shed from the edges are undesirable in a jewelry product.
Elastic cords have often been used as a basis for stretchable jewelry, with or without additional ornamentation. Various kinds of stretchable bungee cord have also been used. Elasticity in a cord is desirable as it allows a piece of jewelry to be easily pulled over the head, hair, wrist or other body part without the need to undo a clasp. While these existing stretchable cords offer flexibility and a selection of woven patterns, they are limited in their aesthetic appeal.